Frozen Inside
by xxClueless1xx
Summary: Jack has been wandering Burgess until he comes upon the place of his drowning 300 years earlier. He begins to do something that he seems to be doing a lot of lately - thinking. Please R and R! Better than it sounds, I promise!


**Hi,**

**I'm back, and this is my first RotG fic! I'm so excited considering the fact that all my other stories are Danny Phantom… Well, anyways, please enjoy the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack or any other RotG characters!**

**-xxClueless1xx**

There is a small lake on the outskirts of Burgess. It has, of course, always been there, but there has never been a time when it has looked more beautiful. It is on what used to be the edge of the Overland's property back in the 1800s. It has, like everything else, changed throughout the years.

There are two large weeping willow trees on either side of the frozen lake, delicately framing it between where the branches touch. The blanket of powdery white snow is covering everything, and the scene is so perfect, that you would think it to be a photograph. But a scene so breathtaking surely could not be captured in a mere device; the full spectrum of colors wouldn't be nearly as vivid.

_It isn't fair._

The towering evergreen's powerful branches wouldn't be quite as defined if captured in a simple camera lens. No, such beauty simply could not be contained. The silver sliver of a large shining moon is radiating off a soft glow, causing the shadows to fall in the perfect places.

_This isn't right._

Dusk is beginning to fall, but the full moon is still visible, despite the watercolor painting of reds, oranges, and pale yellow gently painted across the sky.

_It isn't right for it to be so beautiful here when this is where I died._ The boy at the edge of the lake thought, standing-stock still as if he is almost afraid to interrupt the scene.

It wasn't fair for such a place to look so serene, the snow perfectly draped over the branches, a faint howl being heard in the distance. But the boy isn't scared of the wolves. After all he is immortal; wolves couldn't harm him even if they tried, but the wolves are his friends.

If you look closely, under the thin sheet of snow covering the ice of the lake, you can see a crack in the ice, still there after 300 years. It was almost as if the Man in the Moon wanted it to be there until eternity, as a reminder of what had happened that fateful day.

_The day I fell through the ice. _The boy thought bitterly, gently pushing off the ground and landing softly in one of the weeping willow's lower, stronger branches.

Almost absentmindedly, the boy held the stick he had brought with him - his staff- and began to write something in the snow below him, using almost no concentration. 'Jack Frost' was soon etched into the snow, handcrafted and written in such a perfect way.

This was the boy's name, and he had been coming here at least once every week for the past 300 years after he realized that he couldn't be seen; that he as invisible. He had tried everything imaginable to get seen but nothing had ever seemed to work. Well, until now.

Being uncomfortable in the tree and not being able to stand the position for any longer, Jack jumped out of the tree and with the wind's help, landed safely front of the lake again, kneeling in front of it this time.

"I'm so sorry, Pippa! Can you forgive me? I'm so sorry!" he suddenly said, a burst of regret coming straight from his heart and he began repeating the mantra, almost as if he were praying.

This was the vulnerable side of Jack, the one that he almost never showed. He had befriended the other guardians, and found Jamie, but he still felt alone sometimes. He is suddenly struck with a flash of desperation, and he falls to his knees, his snow white hair covering his face and eyes.

Icy cold tears begin to fall down his face, bittersweet that he saved his sister but lost his life and left her all at the same time. With his emotions being tied to the weather, a heavy flurry of snow begins to fall, and the wind begins to blow more fiercely, whistling through the tree's branches.

"Pippa I'm sorry!" he howled before breaking down again, burying his head in his pale hands.

He continued to cry, and time didn't seem to matter to the young immortal boy. It really didn't, not when you had literally all the time in the world. He wept and wept, matching the willows across the lake. He didn't even notice a figure come up behind him, her wings fluttering rapidly, a worried expression plastered on her face.

"Jack?" the creature asked softly, her voice almost in a whisper.

Seeming to not have heard her, he just continued to stay hunched over, sobbing into his blue sweatshirt. "I'm sorry Pippa. I'm sorry." He whispered again, getting quieter each time.

"Jack?" the fairy repeated once more, coming closer to the broken child.

He must have heard the woman this time because he whirled around to see who it was, wiping his eyes as he did so. He looked surprised to see his visitor, as if he wasn't expecting anyone to come looking for him.

"T-tooth?" he asked, calming down the winds and flurries when he realized he had company. "W-What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well the weather was acting up at the North Pole, and I wanted to see if something was…wrong…" she began, but after a moment she seemed to see the tear tracks that lined his face, and he quickly turned away as she went into over-protective mother mode.

"Jack, what's wrong?" she asked, knitting her eyebrows together.

"It's just….Pippa…"He trailed off and gestured off towards the lake and Tooth immediately understood.

"Oh, Jack." Tooth said, immediately flying over to the teenager and comfortingly putting her arm around her shoulder, hugging him closely.

All the sudden, as if unwillingly, clear cold tears began to fall don the boy's face again, and although he tried to hide it, Tooth as very observant and noticed almost immediately, causing her to pull him closer to herself.

"Shh, it's okay, Jack. Just let it out." She said kindly, not making anything close to a teasing comment like Bunny would probably do in a situation like this. She held him close until the tears finally slowed down and then she asked a question that had been in the back of her mind ever since she had seen him.

"Jack, where have you been staying?" she asked gently, yet firmly at the same time.

Jack bit his lip, a sure sign that he didn't have the answer that she wanted and he couldn't think up a good lie at the moment. "Jack?" she prodded.

"Well, I've just been kind of floating around…sleeping in trees…" Jack said sheepishly, looking down at his feet.

"Jackson Frost!" she exclaimed with false anger.

"What? I went like that for 300 years after all." Jack added, a hint of bitterness in his last statement.

"Jack, I'm so sorry for that. Sandy, North, Bunny, and I all feel terrible. That's why I'm asking if you want to come live up at the North Pole with North. It was his offer." Tooth said, looking at Jack expectantly.

Jack looked stunned. "Really?" he asked after he finally found his voice.

"Yes, Jack." Tooth said, chuckling a bit.

"Yes! Yes I will!" Jack exclaimed, overjoyed. "Thank you!"

He suddenly pulled her into a hug, not caring that he had dropped his staff in the foot-deep snow. He finally belonged to a family.

For the first time in 300 years, he finally belonged to a family again.

And as he stood there with Tooth, looking over her shoulder towards the North Pole, he knew that he had people who cared about him, who _believed _in him.

And that was all he really needed; to be believed in.

**Yeah, I know, I suck at endings! And could you please review? I want feedback! Thanks for reading!  
-xxClueless1xx**


End file.
